Cameron Liana
Cameron Liana is a female human who is currently 68 years of age. She stands at 5'11" and weighs in at 142 pounds. Relations * Mother: Neina Liana (Alive) * Father: Syel Liana (Alive) * Husband: Luis Rzzar (Deceased) * Son: Dravon Rzzar (Deceased) * Daughter-In-Law: Ianna Celeste (Missing, Unknown) * Grandson: Syer Rzzar (Alive, Unknown) * Grandson: Degna Rzzar (Alive, Unknown) History In a country called Vasceron, under the capital of Niel, a young girl named Cameron, meaning "Hope" in the Vascal language (which was the native language of those who lived in Vasceron), was born. The girl struck awe to all around her, being the first born in Vasceron without the typical looks of brown eyes and balck hair. Her hair was a beautiful crimson color, her eyes a wise grey. She struck the king of the land, Lucas Niel, with interest, and he sent his royal guards and his messenger to fetch them. Her father, Syel, meaning "Hero," was in a great debt and eagerly accepted the offer to live within the kings palace. Her, Syel, and her brother Kazle, meaning "Angel," fled their poor, broken down home in search for the life of luxury. Demons Luxury was displayed indeed, and life continued swell for them, until a few months after Cameron's ninth birthday. A royal guard ran inside the palace, covered in several wounds and bleeding everywhere. HIs left ear was torn off, his ear gouged out and a long gash across his neck. His nose was broken. "Your highness!" he called to the King in the Vascal language. "Demons! Everywhere!" The demon glared at the man in shock, before finally comprehending the situation. The king barked around orders, the royal nurse bringing the man into the hospital room in the palace. A group of guards, warriors, and archers gathered outside as demons poured in from Niel's borders. Cameron, Syel and Kazle were swept away into a hidden room. Seconds turned to minutes, and from there to hours. Finally, Cameron had the bravery to speak up. "Daddy, what's going on? What happened to the man over there?" she asked, tearing up abit. "Everything is fine, sweetie. Just go to sleep and everything will be okay in the morning. I promise." He said with an assuring voice. Not really assured, she went to bed without argueing. An hour after she fell asleep, Syel snuck out to join the war. Survival Hours passed before the war cries of battle died down. When the last scream finally died out, Cameron had already been awake for well over thirty minutes. She wandered about the palace, searching for her father or the king. The palace was completely abandoned. She walked outside, seeing a large gathering. She pushed her way through, finding the body of a man with royal armor and a helmet covering his head. She ran up, pulling the helmet off. She stared into her father's dying eyes. "Daddy..." she called. He looked at her with saddened eyes, meeting her gaze. "Sweetie..." he said. "But...why...?" she asked, sobbing. "I... had to. For you..." he said. She shook her head. "No you didn't... the warriors could have handled it!" she yelled. "Stop it... show pride to your bloodline! Wipe your tears away and smile. This is a joyus day! Niel just survived it's first attack in centuries!" he exclaimed. She slowly wiped her tears away, but when she tried to smile, her lips quivered as it quickly fadded away. "Don't leave me..." she said. "I never will. I'll always be with you," he said, putting his weak hand on her heart. "In your heart..." His arm went limp as he closed his eyes. She burst into tears. "Daddy..no!" she screamed, pounding on his chest repeatedly. "Don't leave me! Please daddy!" she cried. With one of her chest pounds, he hands burst into a golden glow. Not noticing this, she wept into his shoulder. As more energy exerted from her hands, her vision blurred and went blank. Recovery Depression swept over Niel, losing their percious fighter, most of their city, most of their funds and most off their civilization. Weeks swept by, Cameron still in a coma. Finally, nearly three years later, she stirred. "Lucas!" the nurse yelled. The king entered the door through the beaded entrance. He glanced at her and beamed with joy. As she stirred, her eyes slowly opened. She glanced at the king, then at the nurse. She looked at a small barrel filled with water and gasped at her reflection. "How long has it been?!" she yelled, sort of admiring her slightly older face. "Three years, give or take a few months," the nurse answered. Cameron's eyes widened. "Three... full... years?! But, where's my..." he voice drained off. The king looked down at the floor. "Some friends and family can not be replaced..." the king said in a dull tone. Suddenly, a heavy boot slammed near the entrance. Cameron darted her eyes to it, then her eyes widened. Syel looked at her, smiling. "And luckily some don't have to be!" he yelled. She ran over to her dad, leaping and giving him a hug. "I thought I lost you..." she murmured. "You would have, if you didn't save me," he said. She backed away, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. Syel glanced at Lucas. "You didn't tell her?" he asked. "I thought it would be best if you did. Besides, she only just awoke," he said. Syel nodded, unstanding. He turned back to Cameron. "What's...going on?" Cameron asked, still confused. Syel bit the bottom of his lip. "Sweetie... you're a Rayna..." he said in a low voice. She raised an eyebrow, not recognising the word. "It means Magic wielder..." Learning and New Places After her new piece of information, Cameron began extensive questions and training, learning, throughout the years, how to master her healing technique and eventually being able to heal fatal wounds without falling losing her focused vision. Choosing to avoid any fatal fights, she stood within the castle. Sadly, her peaceful life ended during the 5th age, year 148. An attack on Niel from it's neighboring nations drove Cameron to flee into a forest. In the forest, she found a purple portal. Hearing the raiders behind her, she ran in it. The random portal led her into a very wealthy looking city, one with a Magic Guild. The portal closed behind her. Not knowing anyone, she wandered east until she reached Port Khazard. In there, she found a man talking to another man. Both were dressed in blue. The foreign tounge, confusing her, spilled from their lips as they spoke. After one man walked away, the other approached her. He said something to her, but although she didn't understand, she understood he was asking for a name. "Cameron," she said. He smiled, nodding. From then on, they started going on, him teaching her the common tounge as time went by. On 151, 5th age, she gave birth to a wonderful baby boy, who she named Dravon, meaning "Fierce" in the Vascal language. From then on, she had a fairly simple life, teaching Dravon and learning herself. She joined the Magics guild when Dravon and Luis, her husband, fled for adventure. She never heard back from them, even to this day. After long study, however, she finally created a portal, returning to her homeland. A Weird Reunion ? Finally, Cameron felt a surge of energy within her. She knew what it was. Her rebellious sister was up to no good. Cameron stood from her rocking chair as she dressed in her magic robes, crafted from the most luxurious of silks. She grabbed her oak-wood staff and waved her hand, a portal appearing from nothing. She stepped inside, finding herself in a massive mansion.? Cameron walked into the room, blasting Angelica into the barrier, causing her to disintegrate to ashes. A mage girl was injured, of course, and so, Cameron approached to heal her was she could do and replenish her enegry. Cameron has restored the house as well, along with the portal. She then faded off, and Syer who was out the whole time, was released from Angelica's corruption, and had awaken. Though even then, Cameron sensed her blood roaring through Syer's veins. She knew she would be back. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Humans Category:Female